


Ryuuji's Day Off

by ChickenXD



Series: NSFW papaisa [5]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa experiences his first heat, but luckily, Ryuuji is here to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryuuji's Day Off

“Isa-kun called in sick today?”

Ryuuji sighed as he turned to look at the stack of papers sitting on his desk. Usually Isa is here to help him knock out half of them, but all of sudden, he’s sick…

_ What happened? He seemed fine yesterday. I wonder if it’s something bad? _

“I guess nobody’s here to help you with the paperwork today,” Tohri said as he left, “Sorry to be the harbinger of bad news.”

“Can you help me, Tohri-kun…?”

“I have my own reports to do!” Tohri refused, “Come on, you’re the head department! You can’t rely too much on Isa!”

“But one of my duties as the head department is to take care of my assistants!” Ryuuji said as he stood up, “So I’m going to visit Isa-kun right now!”

Tohri shook his head, indignant – “What kind of lame excuse is that? You’re just skipping work!”

“Come on, Tohri-kun,” Ryuuji said, “What if he’s really ill? We should go check on him!”

Tohri could only sigh as Ryuuji walked to the door. 

“I’ll pass,” Tohri replied, after a few seconds of consideration, “I need to do my stuff.”

“I’ll tell Isa-kun you said hi, then!”

 

~•~

A few minutes later, Ryuuji arrived in front of Isa’s room. 

Nothing seemed unusual about it – the door was unlocked – Isa must’ve forgotten to lock it again… that’s dangerous. Ryuuji will have to tell him that later –

“Isa-kun?”

Ryuuji knocked the door twice, but there was no answer. He knocked again –

“Are you inside? Or are you out seeing the doctor?”

Ryuuji opened the door slightly, peeking inside –

The room was dark and rather warm, and the smell of pheromones was oddly strong. Ryuuji couldn’t help but feel his pants grow slightly tighter – just his instinct as an alpha. How troublesome...

“Isa-kun?”

He could see that Isa was inside, curled up on the bed with his back facing Ryuuji. He didn’t respond to Ryuuji’s call – maybe because he’s asleep? Either way, Isa doesn’t seem to be well at all.

Either way, Ryuuji opened the door wider and walked in, then closed the door again. This seemed to wake Isa up, as he raised his head and looked at the door over his shoulder.

“Kawara-sensei…?”

“I’m here to check on you!” Ryuuji said as he sat down on Isa’s bed – 

The smell of pheromones only got heavier as Ryuuji got closer to Isa, so he must’ve been the source of it. It was starting to be difficult for him to try to stay calm – 

Ryuuji tried his best anyway, giving a smile as he leaned over to pet Isa’s head. Isa seemed feverish – he was sweating, and he seemed rather agitated.

“I’m sorry I can’t go to work…”

“No, it’s alright! You should rest if you’re sick.”

Isa sat up, looking at Ryuuji, slightly confused, but then he shook his head and looked away. His face was blushing brightly and his breaths were getting ragged –

_ Ah, he must be feeling it too, huh? _

_ I must… try my best to hold back, though. I’m the adult here, after all.  _

“...I don’t know what’s happening to me,” Isa sighed, “I’ve never felt like this before… it’s strange.”

“Ah… so this is your first time? I guess it's time... how old are you, fifteen?” 

Isa gave a nod while glancing at Ryuuji nervously. Ryuuji seemed to be thinking about something – whatever it was, he seemed worried as well, or at least it seemed difficult for him to keep his cool. 

“Then, uh… I guess I should get you some medicines,” Ryuuji said as he got up, heading for the door – 

_ If I stay here for too long, it might be too much for me… and once instinct takes over, who knows what’ll happen.  _

As Ryuuji got up from his seat, though, he could feel Isa taking his hand, holding him back. 

“Kawara-sensei,” he muttered, “Please… please stay here.”

“But well, it’s better for me to go get the – ”

“Can you at least tell me what’s going on with my body?” Isa asked, “For some reason, I…” He looked away, flustered, “I’ve been… thinking about really inappropriate things.”

Ryuuji only gave a nod, because damn, he is feeling it, too. 

But still, it would be bad for him to straight up get on the bed and fuck Isa, although that was what his instincts were screaming at him to do – Isa was just a child, after all, and it would be unfair to take advantage of him like that. 

“So, uh… I think you’re in heat, Isa-kun,” Ryuuji explained, “And basically… you want to have sex with everyone, but you can also get pregnant.”

That explanation didn’t seem to be very helpful, though – Isa only seemed more confused (and horny) than before. 

“But… but I’m a male, so how can I get pregnant?”

“Well, uh… that’s because you’re an omega male, so you have a womb as well…”

Again, that explanation didn’t seem to help. If anything, Isa was now more focused at the obvious bulge in his pants, from his erection and knot. Awkward…

“A...anyway, I should go get you the medicines!” Ryuuji said as he got up from his seat again, before it gets even more awkward – “I’ll be right back, Isa-kun!”

“Wait, Kawara-sensei,” Isa called out, “You said… I want to have sex with everyone, right?”

“K… kind of, yeah…”

“So if I just have sex with you. that should take care of it, right?”

Ryuuji hadn’t had a chance to say anything else when Isa suddenly leaned over, his hand on Ryuuji’s zipper. He did a quick job of undoing Ryuuji’s fly, and a few seconds later Isa was on his knees on the floor, with Ryuuji’s dick in his hand. He was staring at it with amazement, and also some sort of curiosity regarding the knot near the base – 

“Wait, Isa-kun, we… we can’t just do it like this,” Ryuuji gasped, “We’ll need to get a condom, at least…”

Isa wasn’t listening anymore, though, and quickly Ryuuji’s dick in his mouth. He could feel Ryuuji’s whole body tensed up, surprised at the sensation, and Isa could feel the dick in his mouth getting harder, too. 

Isa proceeded to swipe his tongue along the length, then stopping at the knot and gently licking and nipping it. Ryuuji grabbed on Isa’s hair, desperately looking for something to hold on to. Isa then grazed his teeth lightly along the length, earning a moan from Ryuuji as he tugged on Isa’s hair harder. 

“Stop it,” Ryuuji whispered, “Isa, we… we can’t do this.”

“But isn’t this how it should be?” Isa asked, “I want you inside me so bad, Kawara-sensei, so… can you at least please do this for me?”

Ryuuji knew he was supposed to say no, then put Isa back to bed and go outside, calm down, get the suppressors, give it to Isa and go back to work – but for some reason, he just couldn’t bring himself to say “no”. 

He just stood there, watching Isa continue blowing him, head bobbing up and down between his legs. Isa’s mouth felt warm, and the tongue sliding around his dick was wet, it was so difficult for Ryuuji to stay put and not fuck Isa’s mouth. 

“...enough, Isa.”

Isa pulled away from Ryuuji’s dick and looked up, eyes half-lidded and lust-blown, pleading for more. Ryuuji pulled him up slowly and pushed him to the bed, forcing him to lay down. 

Ryuuji pulled down his pants, and a few seconds later they were forgotten on the floor. He got on top of Isa, pulling him into a kiss – Ryuuji’s  kisses were rough and hungry, all tongue and teeth. Isa opened his mouth a little for Ryuuji to slide his tongue in, and Isa was quickly lost in the pleasure, letting out muffled moans as Ryuuji’s tongue intertwined with his and licked all over his mouth. 

Ryuuji pulled away a few seconds later, leaving Isa gasping for air –

Ryuuji looked totally different from usual. His expression was dark, lustful, predatory, almost as if he wanted to fuck Isa right then and there – 

Isa couldn’t help but find it kind of arousing, though. Maybe it’d be nice to be dominated by Ryuuji, let Ryuuji use him as some sort of sex doll and fuck him mindless...

“Isa,” Ryuuji muttered, “You’re…. certain about this, aren’t you?”

Isa gave a decisive nod. 

Ryuuji got up slightly then, kissing Isa once again as his hand moved to tug down Isa’s pants, which were soon thrown somewhere across the room. He raised Isa’s legs then, resting them on his shoulder so that he could get a good view of Isa’s asshole – it was already dripping wet, getting onto the sheets. 

“You’re so wet,” Ryuuji remarked as he slid two fingers inside – Isa let out a gasp, never having anything enter his asshole before. Ryuuji’s finger could move easily once inside, and he made some scissoring movements to try to get Isa to relax. Soon enough he could work in a third finger, and Isa couldn’t help but squirm around it. 

“You like it, Isa?”

“Y… yes, sir,” Isa managed between his moans – Ryuuji’s fingers were thick and long, gently massaging his prostate. 

Ryuuji pulled out his fingers then, and Isa let out a grunt, clearly unhappy with the empty feeling in his ass. 

“Turn around,” Ryuuji said, “Get on all fours.”

So Isa did, doing as he’s told – Ryuuji put a pillow under his arms, so that they can rest comfortably. Isa could feel Ryuuji’s big, strong hands firmly holding his ass, spreading them open. He brushed his knot against Isa’s asshole, teasing. 

“I’m going to try to be gentle, okay, Isa?”

Isa let out a loud moan as he felt the tip of Ryuuji’s dick enter him. It was unlike anything he could imagine – it was hard and big, almost forcefully penetrating him. Isa held tighter onto the sheets and moaned into the bed as Ryuuji slowly continued – it was painful, almost as if Ryuuji’s dick was too big and there was no way it would ever fit in there, but it did anyway, inch by inch getting deeper into him, feeling like it was going to split his ass open. 

Isa had planted his head on the pillow, hiking his ass up for Ryuuji, and Ryuuji was holding Isa’s hips as he slammed in. Isa let out a loud moan everytime, but Ryuuji continued mercilessly. 

“You good, Isa?” Ryuuji asked, his hand snaking up Isa’s back to soothe him down. 

“I… I can take it,” Isa whimpered, “I’m fine.”

“You’re doing so well,” Ryuuji praised, “Good boy.”

Ryuuji continued then, pushing into Isa until he got all the way in. Isa’s asshole clenched around Ryuuji’s dick, trying to keep it inside as it kept brushing against his prostate –

Isa let out a long, choked moan as he came, cum spilling onto the bed. His whole body shuddered as he came, his ass wrapping Ryuuji’s dick even tighter – it was almost like he was losing his mind from the sensation –

Isa collapsed onto the bed afterwards, although he was still painfully hard. Ryuuji bent over to kiss his cheeks, while running his hand down Isa’s back to calm him down. 

“You came so quickly,” Ryuuji muttered as he slowly turned Isa’s body around, “You like my dick that much?”

Isa was a wet, hot mess – there was cum on his stomach, his face was red, and some milk had leaked from his nipples. Ryuuji bent over, sliding his tongue over Isa’s nipple to lick the milk, and Isa let out a moan, assaulted by the strange yet pleasing sensations. 

“Kawara-sensei,” he moaned, hands digging into Ryuuji’s back, “Fuck me, sir.”

“You want me to come inside you?” Ryuuji asked, wrapping a hand by Isa’s dick that was already hard again. Ryuuji bucked his hips to Isa, and Isa moaned, pushing his ass towards Ryuuji, trying to get his dick even deeper. 

“Come inside me,” he moaned, “I want your cum to fill me up…”

“You sure are a horny little slut,” Ryuuji remarked, “Alright, I’ll give you what you want.”

Isa slowly got up, so that he was sitting on Ryuuji’s lap, and wrapped his legs around Ryuuji’s waist. Ryuuji ran his hands, feeling around Isa’s nipples and giving them a little pinch, letting it leak some milk and earning a moan from Isa. His hands then wandered to Isa’s back, and leaned over to kiss him. Isa’s lips met his eagerly, his tongue darting into Ryuuji’s mouth and aggressively licking his mouth. 

Isa lifted his body slightly before sitting back down on Ryuuji’s dick, and he let out a moan, muffled by their kiss. Ryuuji pushed him down over to the bed then, grabbed Isa by the waist, and started slamming into him hard. Isa moaned loudly, hands grabbing the sheets in bunches as Ryuuji continued fucking him, his dick grinding against his prostate and the sound of their bodies slapping each other grew louder –

Ryuuji was the first to come, and Isa let out a scream as he felt Ryuuji’s warm, thick cum filling his ass – it was a strange, but pleasurable feeling. He held onto Ryuuji tightly as he also came, letting his mind go blank and simply enjoying the high of the orgasm, cum spilling between their bodies. Ryuuji could also feel Isa’s ass tightening around his dick, as if trying to milk him of every last drop of cum.

Isa collapsed onto the bed after, still panting and moaning, while Ryuuji gently pulled out. 

Everything they just did felt like a blur – Ryuuji couldn’t help but feel guilty, having acted upon the instinct of his body and not by reason. He would never do something like this under normal circumstances…

The smell of pheromones was still strong in the room, and Ryuuji couldn’t help but feel aroused again, especially with Isa sprawled out in front of him, spent, cum still dripping from his ass – 

Ryuuji had to tear his eyes away from Isa as he slowly got off the bed, picking up his pants and quickly putting them back on.

“I… I should get some contraceptives,” Ryuuji said as he walked to the door – his head was still hazy, but he figured it’s best to leave before Isa got on him again. “Just one second…”

“No, Kawara-sensei…”

Isa unexpectedly got up after him and pulled him back, forcing him to go back to the bed.

“I’m loving this,” Isa mumbled, his hands reaching for Ryuuji’s dick again, “Can we do it again? Please?”

“But Isa-kun, you’ll tire yourself out,” Ryuuji replied, although Isa could feel his dick hardening again – “And I… I need to go to work…”

“As if you’ll get any work done without me.”

Ryuuji fell silent, unable to argue against that. Isa did a quick work of unzipping his pants and taking Ryuuji’s dick out again, and then seating Ryuuji on the bed. Ryuuji looked like he wanted to refuse the offer, but at the same time, his body clearly wanted this – 

“Come on, don’t you want to do this with me all day, sensei?”

Maybe Ryuuji won't get any actual work done today, then.


End file.
